No Russian
is a campaign mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It features Pvt. Joseph Allen (under the alias Alexei Borodin) working alongside Vladimir Makarov as an undercover agent to earn his trust. Walkthrough The level begins with your character, Alexei Borodin, in an elevator with Makarov and three other gunmen. You will walk slowly out of the elevator to a security checkpoint where all the gunmen (although the player can abstain) open fire on the civilians. You are restricted to a cruel, casual walk through the airport. Sprinting is enabled but it lets you go at a hurried pace instead of a sprint. For the first half of the level, you utilize your M240 and M4A1 to cause as much destruction as possible. Your only threat in this part of the level are the guards, though the other terrorists will kill them for you easily. You can obtain from them a M9, UMP .45, and TMP, which you won't get from the later enemies. Halfway through the level, the Russian authorities in the form of the FSB arrive on the runways. The M203 and grenades can make short work of them if they have riot shields. As you fight your way through, follow Makarov's lead until you go through a hallway into an ambulance. Whether or not you step in, Makarov will shoot you with an M9 and leave you to die while the FSB discovers your American corpse, inciting a war between the US and Russia. Trivia *Makarov says "No Russian", so nobody will know that they are actually Russian (by speaking it), not Americans. The authorities would find Allen's dead American body, assume they were all Americans, and wage war on the U.S. Needless to say, it was a success.... *This level has been cited as one of the most controversial levels in a Video game due to killing unarmed civilians as an option, so much so that there is an option to skip the level when the game is first begun. However, there is no on-screen prompt given to the player to shoot civilians. In Russia, this level is not available for play, not banned as previously reported. *The name of the level is a double-entendre. It literally refers to not speaking Russian so their identities would be covered, and "Russian" is a homophone for "rushin'" or "rushing" in English, indicating the very slow, forceful pace of the beginning of the mission when you are forced to watch (and partake in, if you so choose) the killing of the Russian civilians in the airport. *This level was the basis for the first teaser trailer for Modern Warfare 2, where the #2 indicating the floor where you start is also the number in this game of the series. *As Makarov and his men walk down the stairs towards the Departures board, the player can watch as all of the flights listed switch their statuses to "Delayed". *You can hear Allen speak when one of the men say "Contact, second floor window!" He'll say "Copy that...second floor window." (in an extremely obvious American accent) back. *If you run past the last group of FSB and hide at the door leading to the Warehouse (the extraction point), Makarov will verbally scold you for being a coward. If you wait long enough, he and the remaining allies will run to your location and kill you, causing an immediate game over with the explanation that Makarov has discovered your identity as a CIA Agent. *There is a Teddy Bear on the ground about half way through the mission, just before the guards come up the elevator. *If you look to the corner on your right before you near the elevator, there is a Burger Town, one of the restaurants featured in the level Wolverines! *At the end when Makarov is about to shoot you, if you run and turn the corners, somehow he will still kill you, even though there is a wall between you and him. *Two misfires by shooting Makarov or any of the other gun man will result in them turning to you and killing you immediately. With the first misfire, Makarov will just say, "Watch your fire." *All the men (besides Makarov) have tattoos of the Russian Insignia on their necks. *There is another soldier in Exodus with the same tattoos. *In this mission Lev and Kiril are scripted to die, thereby leaving you, Makarov and Viktor. *Makarov seems to takes traitors very seriously, as he and his men will run away from a fire fight, or rush right pass the Internal Troops to kill you for attacking him or his men. *It appears that almost every corpse's location is scripted. *Some people who are mortally wounded will not have a blood trail as they crawl to safety (or try to). *The player can use the elevator in the level, the elevator is located just before the sign that's flights turns to "Delayed" *Despite Makarov telling you not to speak in Russian, he says "For Zakhaev ". *No matter how hard you try, you will NEVER be able to kill Makarov, only his team mates. *It would seem rather strange that the terrorist attack would be blamed on the Americans when Lev and Kiril died, who were both Russian, and everyone having some sort of Russian tattoo on their body, including Allen. Also, security cameras would have captured all of them, including Makarov, making it obvious that he was the terrorist behind the attack. There does not seem to be a reason for this obvious problem, and it is probably just a plot hole. Video thumb|400px|left Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2